


Padparadscha's Pearl

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Homeworld is Horrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 00:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Pearl had never met a defective Elite before. She had never expected for one to become her master.And she never thought she would find herself caring for her master, protecting her and helping keep her defect a secret.But it was funny how things worked out like that.





	Padparadscha's Pearl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Rebellions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951614) by [CompletelyDifferent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent). 



Pearl's master had wandered off again.

“She always does this,” Pearl thought as she searched the vicinity.

But never once during this or any of the other times did she think, “She is defective; she had it coming” or “She is not worthy of being my master; this is a waste of my time.”

The latter thought would be heresy coming from a Pearl, but the former was practically a Homeworld staple. Sure, a Pearl had no place revealing that their master was defective, even if it was in the interests of the Diamond Authority, but most Pearls wouldn't put that much effort into searching for their masters if said masters had gone missing.

But between Pearl and Padparadscha it was different.

When Pearl first met her master, it was in one of Homeworld’s grand spires. Her previous master, Morganite, was a picky gem and had been through many Pearls over the years. Despite her best efforts, Pearl wasn't good enough in Morganite’s eyes and was promptly returned to the Assignment Center.

Fortunately for Pearl, the officials at the Assignment Center had been dealing with this Morganite for years, so they weren't as hard on her as they would have been with other Pearls that were sent back. Those Pearls were usually harvested, or worse.

Around that same time, Padparadscha had emerged. She was a Sapphire. Sapphires were the oracles of Homeworld, owing to their inherent ability to foresee the future with near-perfect accuracy. They were also very rare, as the minerals needed to produce Sapphires were not easily found. Padparadscha was one of the rarest types of Sapphire known, which made her essentially an elite among elites. It was also what ensured her survival.

Homeworld, despite boasting that all inferior Gems had to be purged, was still incredibly wary regarding defective Elite Gems. The Kindergarteners who created them didn't want to admit failing at such an important job, the Gems who served underneath them didn't want to step out of line and risk punishment, and the Gems who could actually do something about it were either too busy to listen or unwilling to explain how such a serious issue slipped past them.

Pearl didn't exactly know how, but either by luck or by negligence, Padparadscha made it from the Kindergarten to the Thinking Spire.

Usually, Sapphires didn't receive Pearls until their worth had been proven, but the Agate in charge of the Facet was clearly trying to curry favor with her new superior, and thusly requested a top-notch Pearl for Padparadscha to inspect.

The officials at the Assignment Center interpreted “top-notch” to mean “the first one on the docket” and sent Pearl on her way to meet her (potentially) next master. The whole trip over, Pearl felt a wave of worry flow over her.

“What if she doesn't approve of me?” Pearl thought, “What if I mess up? What if the officials aren't as lenient with me this time? What if I'm harvested?!”

Once she arrived, Pearl was led into the room by a Tumbled Peach Agate. Padparadscha was standing in the middle of the main hall, bright sunlight shining in through the arches. Her orange/pink coloring almost perfectly matched Pearl’s own overall peach-color. Stars, she even had the same gem-placement as Pearl.

“Hopefully that’s a good sign,” Pearl thought.

Other Sapphires stood along the sides of the rooms, undoubtedly discussing their visions of the future. It was fortunate that Padparadscha didn't know what they were discussing exactly, because it was about her.

About her own future vision, and how it was defective.

About how it wasn't even future vision, and she would be discovered within a day.

About how entertaining it was to watch her stand in the middle of the hall, not noticing for a moment what was really going on.

“Your Clarity,” said Tumbled Peach Agate as she marched into the room, Pearl in tow, “I have arrived with the most splendid gift for you.”

Padparadscha did nothing but silently smile forward, not looking at the Agate or Pearl next to her.

“I present to you, Your Grand Clarity,” continued Tumbled Peach Agate, “a Pearl for your consideration.”

Again, Padparadscha did nothing to acknowledge their presence in the room. Pearl felt sweat begin to form on her brow. Tumbled Peach Agate stood in slight confusion.

“If she is unsatisfactory, I can send for another one right away-”

“Oh my!” Padparadscha interrupted, turning in their direction, “I see that Tumbled Peach Agate will arrive bearing a gift! A Pearl no less! For me! This shall be marvelous!”

“Why thank you, Your Grand Clarity,” Tumbled Peach Agate said, mentally patting herself on the back, “The Pearl is all yours now. I suggest she show you to your quarters whenever you are ready.”

And with that, the Agate was gone, cheerfully marching back the way she came.

Pearl quickly moved into place behind her new master, who was still silently looking at the spot where Tumbled Peach Agate was a minute ago. Pearl found this odd, though not as odd as the air of restrained, polite laughter that wafted across the room.

“Oh yes, showing me to my quarters is such a wonderful idea!” Padparadscha finally said, “That will be all, Tumbled Peach Agate.”

“My Clarity,” Pearl said, gesturing up the stairs, “This way to your quarters.”

Again, Padparadscha was silent, pointed towards the doorway that the Agate had just left through. Suddenly, she turned to face the other Sapphires.

“I predict that all my fellow Sapphires will find something to be utterly rollicking!” she said rather loudly, “Though I can't seem to see what it is…”

“M-my Clarity,” Pearl began as the air of laughter grew stronger, “Perhaps you would like to see your quarters now?”

A few more agonizing seconds had to go by until Padparadscha answered, “Why yes, I cannot wait to go to my quarters! Thank you for showing me the way, Pearl. I can tell already that you are good at what you do.”

Padparadscha started walking towards the stairs, and Pearl dutily followed, blushing slightly at the compliment.

Halfway to the stairs, however, Padparadscha began to levitate off the ground. Sapphires had been known to emerge with levitating powers in the past, but they were seldom used, except for going up stairways.

What was peculiar about Padparadscha’s levitation was that it looked like she was floating up a stairway that wasn't even there. The laughter amongst the Sapphires turned into an unseemly mess of hysterical giggles. Pearl stood below her new master, trembling with confused worry. She had absolutely no idea how to handle a situation like this other than stand by and await instructions.

“What an intriguing vision!” Padparadscha said just as her head hit the ceiling, “The Sapphires will proceed to laugh more riotously than previously! Pearl, do you have an idea what it could be about?”

Pearl opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find an answer. She knew the answer, of course, but there simply wasn't a polite way to inform her master of it.

“I...cannot answer that, My Clarity,” Pearl finally said.

“Oh dear,” Padparadscha said, “In my latest prediction, it would appear that I will float up the stairs, but end up on the ceiling instead! How very odd.”

Several seconds later, Padparadscha floated back down the floor, but once she had reached it she still acted like she was descending. Rather than inquire about it, Pearl stood by like a good Pearl was supposed to, and awaited instructions.

“It would seem that walking up the stairs would be the best course of action!” Padparadscha resolved, and made her way to the stairs. Pearl followed.

At that same time, a Quartz guard (a particularly tall one at that) came walking down the stairs directly ahead of Padparadscha. The guard was so distracted by her own thoughts that she didn’t see the small Gem before her, and almost walked right into little Padparadscha. Pearl grabbed her master by the arm and led her out of the way, but not without hesitating for a moment before doing so (since touching a master without permission is what got her reassigned to Morganite).

At first she got a look of disapproval from the guard, but said guard immediately stood to the side and flashed the Diamond Salute once she saw Padparadscha continue up the steps. Pearl held back a sigh of relief.

Just before they reached the top, Padparadscha suddenly stopped in place and exclaimed, “Oh my, it would seem that I will almost get trampled by a Quartz soldier, but my Pearl will save me! I shall be forever grateful for this.”

Pearl stood silently behind her, but she couldn't stop her cheeks from blushing and smallest of smiles forming at her mouth.

“Y-your quarters, My Clarity,” Pearl said, opening the door for Padparadscha. Unfortunately, Padparadscha was continuing down the corridor, as if she didn't hear Pearl at all.

“My Clarity?” Pearl asked, following after her.

Padparadscha eventually stopped ten doors away from her own, and said, “Oh! I can foresee that Pearl will lead me here, to my new quarters, and open the door!”

Pearl felt compelled to correct her. After all, stopping your master from doing something foolish was less risky than not doing anything and facing their subsequent anger.

“My Clarity,” Pearl said as gently as she could, “I’m afraid your quarters are back the way we came.”

Padparadscha didn't hear her, and ran right into the shut door.

“Who is there?” a voice asked from the other side.

Padparadscha had fallen over after her run-in with the door, but didn't produce the slightest response. She just maintained the same calm, smiling face.

“My Clarity, are you-?” Pearl started to ask. She stopped once she saw Padparadscha’s face. Her bangs had been parted by her fall.

Her master had no eyes.

It was uncommon, but not impossible, for a Sapphire to be produced without at least one vision sphere (most of the time as a result of unfortunate gem placement), but in those cases they usually made up for it with their future vision. If they couldn't see, they would simply use their extrasensory perception as their means of viewing the world around them, and for the most part it worked.

Pearl's discovery was cut short by loud footsteps quickly approaching the door Padparadscha had run into. Padparadscha didn't seem to hear.

That was when it hit Pearl: Not only did her master have faulty extrasensory perception, she entirely lacked any regular sensory perception as well.

She was blind.

She was deaf.

She was numb to any sort of touch.

Her only way of perceiving the world around her was through visions of the recent past, which she mistakenly thought were of the future.

She was defective.

But she was still Pearl’s master.

Acting without thinking, Pearl grabbed Padparadscha and lifted her into her arms, frantically making a break for her quarters. Luckily, they were able to get inside before anyone noticed.

Pearl had some experience with defective Gems.

During one of her many trips to the Assignment Center, Pearl had seen Rubies, Peridots, or even other Pearls who had some sort of defect that they were able to hide, but had been sent back for a different reason altogether. These ones usually made it to another assignment without much issue, but others weren't so lucky.

One of her previous masters regularly inspected Kindergartens, and on occasion whilst accompanying her, Pearl would see one or two deformed Quartz soldiers emerge and immediately get shipped off to be shattered or harvested. At least once, the Agate on duty gave them a good beating first, as an example for others to witness. This was only a taste, Pearl had learned, of what usually happened to defective Gems on Homeworld.

She had never encountered a defective elite, however, let alone a defective master.

“Ah!” Padparadscha suddenly said after a good minute of standing in her quarters, “I will accidentally approach the wrong door, but my Pearl will correct this error and take me there herself. How outstanding! I cannot see how anyone would discard a Pearl like you, Pearl.”

Pearl found herself blushing again.

“I am gracious of your approval, My Clarity,” Pearl said with a bow.

Like before, Padparadscha did not respond in the slightest when spoken to, still waiting on her faulty future vision to fill her in.

“I predict that my quarters shall be wonderful,” Padparadscha then said.

Her quarters consisted of the following: An ornately-designed bench for her or guests to rest on, a computer terminal for receiving important messages, and a window overlooking the surrounding area, with a spot in front of it where other Sapphires usually mediated.

Pearl looked out at the window. Homeworld’s bright pink clouds shone overhead, with tall, stone structures were scattered all around below.

“I have been struck by the most extraordinary vision!” Padparadscha excitedly proclaimed, “The view from my quarters will be beautiful.”

Pearl silently agreed. It was indeed beautiful.

“Almost as beautiful as you, Pearl,” Padparadscha said with a giggle.

Pearl felt a smile force itself across her normally stoic face, as she felt something she had never before felt in her entire existence. She couldn't quite put a name to the feeling, but it gave her an urge to look after her new master; To protect her.

Padparadscha seemed...innocent, for lack of a better word. She didn’t have a worry in the world, but not like Pearl’s other masters, who oozed with so much pompous overconfidence that the term “worry” didn't appear to even be in their vocabulary. In the first twenty minutes Pearl knew Padparadscha, her unworried nature seemed to be a result of sheer excitability and naïveté. She didn't even know her predictions were always late, or if she did, she didn't care.

If Pearl was to protect her master, she thought, she would have to come up with a plan to hide Padparadscha’s defect. She knew that Sapphires were used mostly for consulting purposes; Gems who wanted to know if their quarterly projections were accurate, Gems who wanted to hear the outcome of an arena tournament, etc. However, in most cases Sapphires were at the liberty to decline said Gems’ requests, as very few Gems who asked to hear Sapphires’ visions ranked higher than them.

Pearl noticed a “new message” alert blinking on the computer terminal. In addition to servants and status symbols, Pearls were often expected to act as secretaries for their masters, answering their calls and maintaining their schedule. With this in mind, Pearl opened the electronic message. It was just a simple “We Hope You Find Your Quarters Satisfactory” letter sent by the Spire’s management, but it got Pearl thinking.

Theoretically, Padparadscha wouldn't have to spend any time outside of her quarters, or at least the Thinking Spire. Any requests to have her consult on the future could be denied by Pearl herself, via the computer terminal or in person. It wasn't unheard of to have Pearls answer on their masters’ behalf, but usually that entailed the Pearl being given instructions by their master in advance…

There was a seldom-used loophole deep within all Pearls’ Gemetic code. It essentially allowed a Pearl to act without their master’s approval, only as long as it would be in said master’s best interests. And, Pearl figured, it would be in Padparadscha’s best interests to not be at risk of being found out.

“Why help her?” a voice in the back of Pearl's mind asked, “It's not your fault she's defective. If she's found out you'll just be reassigned. There will always be lower-level elites looking for new Pearls…”

“No,” Pearl told herself, “She is my master.”

“You have had over a dozen masters in your lifetime. What makes this one any different?” the voice asked back.

Pearl didn't have an answer.

She didn't know why she was helping Padparadscha.

But she resolved to help her anyway.

The first consultation request came from a Yellow Moss Agate. She was in charge of a local Kindergarten Complex and wanted to know the likelihood of her Peridots making their Quartz quotas.

Pearl's response was simple enough: “Due to her extensive meditation and reflection routine, Her Clarity must decline your request.”

Many weeks went by like that. A request was made by a Gem of high yet lower stature, the request was denied, and both parties continued on. There wasn't any reason to suspect Padparadscha of anything; She was a Sapphire, so very few gems were allowed to give her orders of any kind.

After sending the most recent rejection message, Pearl turned and looked back over at Padparadscha. She had her face pointed at the window, idly smiling at the view. Pearl smiled as well, seeing that this section of Homeworld was being treated to a meteor shower. Thousands of tiny space rocks burning up in the atmosphere, turning the sky into a spectacular light show. Pearl walked over and stood behind Padparadscha to get a better view.

Of course, she told herself that she was merely moving into a position in which she could better serve Her Clarity’s needs, but deep down she was downright awestruck by the dazzling shooting stars in the bright pink sky.

Long after it was over, Padparadscha turned to the computer terminal Pearl had been standing at several minutes ago and shouted, “Pearl! Come and look at this!”

“I am already here, My Clarity.”

“Isn't it amazing?” Padparadscha asked, after a few seconds pause for her vision of Pearl to walk over as she had done.

“Yes, My Clarity,” Pearl began to say with a tear in her eye, “Yes it is.”

\---

There was a knock at the door.

Pearl had now been serving Padparadscha for a year, and everything had been going as good as they could be.

Padparadscha was content to just sit and watch her much-delayed views of the outside, and any Gems that requested use of her “predicting abilities” were turned away with an excuse that they had no choice but to believe. The system was crude, but it worked.

But then there was a knock at the door. Pearl instinctively went to answer it, but was also deathly worried about what it could be about. After all, no one would dare approach a Sapphire’s quarters uninvited, right?

At the door, there was another Pearl. She was pink. Bright pink. Her Gem was on her navel. Padparadscha’s Pearl silently gulped.

“I come at the behest of Her Elegance, Pink Diamond,” Pink Pearl said, “She wishes to cordially invite Her Grand Clarity to the annual Elite Gem Gala, to be held at her court on Homeworld in approximately one day.”

If she was serving any other Sapphire, Pearl would have bid ado at that and informed her master right away, but Pearl, in a conspicuous breach of protocol, asked a question.

“Why?”

Pink Pearl seemed to be taken aback by this.

“I do not know why. My Diamond has simply desired her presence at the event.”

And with that, Pink Pearl was gone, and Padparadscha’s Pearl stood at the door, trying to think.

A request from a Diamond? This would surely be the end of them both!

She exhaled, catching her wits.

An invitation to a gala, from whomever it came, wasn't as important as a consultation about the future. However, any invitation from a Diamond would have to be accepted, no matter what. Any rejection would lead to suspicion, especially coming from a Gem as young as Padparadscha, and that would most likely lead to her being found out. She would have to attend.

Pearl had been to gala events with several of her previous masters, and aside from general small talk, the guests didn't do much. She wasn't sure if it was the same with Sapphires, but it was the best she could hope for.

“My Clarity?” Pearl began, “Pink Diamond has requested your presence at her annual Elite Gem Gala tomorrow.”

Pearl waited. She had intentionally paused after her initial question so Padparadscha would have time to respond once her retrocognition eventually reached that point, making the conversation flow more naturally from her perspective. It was a way of speaking that Pearl had become quite adept at, always anticipating her master’s response. It took some practice, but it put a smile on both their faces when it really got working.

“Oh yes, Pearl? Who was at the door?” Padparadscha asked after a some time had passed.

In her own head, Padparadscha was seeing and hearing Pearl’s words from almost a full minute prior. Pearl couldn't help but sigh wistfully at it.

“My Diamond had requested my presence?!” Padparadscha exclaimed, “Oh my Stars! And it is tomorrow!”

“Y-yes, My Clarity,” Pearl began to say, “We- You must prepare immediately. I shall- I mean, shall I produce an itinerary for you, My Grand Clarity?”

Pearl may have been bending the rules slightly for the benefit of her master, but at the end of the day she was still a Pearl, and was in no position to be giving Padparadscha orders.

After the usual waiting period, Padparadscha responded, “Why, Pearl, that's a terrific idea! Oh this is so exciting! Getting to meet a *Diamond* and many other Gems; I can't wait!”

Pearl tried to match Her Clarity’s enthusiasm.

“Yes… Neither can I,” she said with a fake smile.

Deep down, Pearl was full of worry. Padparadscha couldn't even navigate a corridor on her own, let alone hold a proper conversation. Odds were that the Gems who could decide Padparadscha’s fate from a mere glance would be at the gala, and could very well find out about her defect right then and there.

Pearl couldn't let that happen.

She thought long and hard, and eventually came up with a plan that could work.

First, getting to the gala. In an electronic message sent by Pink Diamond’s Pearl, there was general information about the gala, including the layout, the guest list, the schedule, and the location.

Pearl began with creating a tweaked map of the route to the gala, compensating for Padparadscha’s delayed perception by putting all the turns and stops several steps before they would actually occur.

This way, she could let her master view the map and find the way herself, without Pearl having to guide her.

Next was the gala itself. Pearl knew enough about the protocol of such events that she was able to put together an extensive itinerary of what Padparadscha was supposed to do, slightly altered for Her Clarity’s defect of course.

“Greet the guards exactly 30 feet prior to reaching them,” Pearl wrote, “Walk only amongst Gems ranked at Morganite or lower. If said Gems attempt to address you, continue walking in accordance with proper etiquette…” and so on.

(Thank the Stars her master had no idea what “proper etiquette” actually was)

Hopefully, Pearl thought, this would work.

\---

As luck would have it, Her Clarity’s first excursion out of the Spire had been a success. Only once did Pearl have to subtly redirect Padparadscha’s movements, and she hardly noticed, as she was utterly mesmerized with what she was seeing on the streets of Homeworld.

Fortunately for Pearl, Pink Diamond and her Entourage had to cancel due to some colonial matter, leaving Padparadscha has one of the highest ranking Gems at the gala. Anyone who tried to interact with her found themselves ignored, getting the feeling not that Padparadscha was defective, but that she was so far above them that she wouldn't want to talk to them.

Pearl couldn't help but smile at the irony.

Padparadscha couldn't help but smile at the joy she had just experienced, and kept that smile for days after they had returned to the Spire.

Afterwards, Padparadscha was invited to many other events, held by somewhat lower ranking but still important Elite Gems.

Most of these went similarly: Admiration by other Gems at Padparadscha’s presence, enforced by gleeful silence from Padparadscha.

Sometimes, however, Padparadscha got lost. Either on the way to the event, where she would go down the wrong alleyway due to walking slightly faster than before, or during the event itself, where she would find herself in a crowd that didn't notice her.

Every time, however, Pearl was able to find her before she was noticed.

Not this time.

This time Padparadscha was summoned to the Galaxy Warp for immediate travel to Pink Diamond’s primary colony. She was needed for a consultation. By Pink Diamond herself. Pearl couldn't have been more terrified.

Hopefully their Diamond would be merciful. Hopefully she wouldn't have Pearl’s master shattered for her defect.

She didn't even make it that far.

In order to reach the nearest Galaxy Warp in that sector, Gems had to take an elevator. And unfortunately, by order of the Diamonds themselves, said elevators did not allow Pearls and Sapphires to ride together, regardless of ownership.

Pearl inhaled worriedly as the doors shut on Padparadscha’s elevator, and she stepped into hers.

Inside Pearl’s elevator, she stood next to a dark blue Pearl, but barely noticed underneath the mounting worry in her mind. She felt herself tremble somewhat.

She trembled even more when the elevator stopped suddenly, due to a freak malfunction.

Pearl didn't know how long it was until the elevator was working again, but once it was and it reached the Galaxy Warp, she quickly stepped out and looked frantically for her master. But the only one there was a dark blue Sapphire, waiting for her own Pearl.

“She always does this,” Pearl thought as she searched the vicinity for Padparadscha, “There's nothing to worry about. She just wandered off again.”

The dark blue Sapphire, now with her Pearl, spoke.

“Looking for your Padparadscha Sapphire?” she asked, condescension deep within her voice.

“Y-yes, Your Clarity,” Pearl said, quickly turning around and flashing the Diamond Salute, “I must find her, she has an urgent meeting with Pink Diamond-”

“Oh I’m afraid you will not see her again,” the Sapphire fakely assured her, “Guard! Escort this Pearl to the Assignment Center. It's not your fault your master was defective, the poor thing. Couldn't even see the present, let alone the future. Told her she was defective, and shortly afterwards she ran off just after I had her apprehended. But don't worry, she'll be caught soon. It is inevitable. Now, come along Pearl, I have a meeting with an Agate at the Bronze Colony and I predict that I shall not be late...”

Pearl felt a rage boiling inside her. She couldn't go back to what she had known before. She had to protect her master.

“No,” she said quietly as the Quartz guard approached her.

“No!” she shouted, running down a service alley in search of her master and in evasion of any pursuers.

She ran with all her might, searching desperately for Padparadscha.

Pearl didn't know how long she searched for, but eventually she was found.

This time, they didn't send her to the Assignment Center.

\---

Pearl’s final hope was that her master was safe.

If that hope was true, her next hope was that Padparadscha would forgive Pearl for keeping her defect a secret.

And if both weren't true, at least Pearl could disappear knowing that she and her master would receive the same fate.

It wasn't much, but it was all she had.


End file.
